


John Will Never Forget

by gelos (bia_mpinto)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Time, Fluff, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Love Confessions, M/M, i mean i think of it that away but whatever really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bia_mpinto/pseuds/gelos
Summary: this is just a little sweet something that came to me at 2 am, enjoy! :)





	John Will Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little sweet something that came to me at 2 am, enjoy! :)

John will never forget how Sherlock’s skin felt like, how his fingers travelled through the soft, smooth, warm skin, the way his breathing accelerated right when John first touched him and how his eyes closed so slowly, how his mouth opened just a little bit, and let air out as he said his name, _John_ , like a little moan, and then like a little whisper, how he lifted his chin, dark curls against the pillow, giving John better access to his beautiful neck.

John will never forget Sherlock’s fingers on his hair, or on his hip, or everywhere else on his body, how they tugged, and how his nails razed his skin whenever John bit him on his precious porcelain skin. 

John will never forget Sherlock’s moans and whimpers on his ears, how soft the man’s voice sounded, and how happy he was realising that, from that moment on, no other man on earth would ever hear those sweet nothings because they were his to hear.

John will never forget Sherlock at his side on the bed, with the moonlight entering through the window and curtains, making Sherlock’s body look like a sculpture full of curves and shadows.

John will never forget how his heart beat at the sight, and how, when he realised that even if they lived forever, that wouldn’t be enough time, all he could do was reach out and embrace Sherlock, and with a murmur tell him _I love you_.


End file.
